Don't Let me Drown
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: "I win. This means I'll never swim with you again." Haruka could only stare up at Rin in shock, his body going numb as he registered the man's words. Surely he didn't mean that! He couldn't! Not with their history as friends!" What happens when these words effect Haru in a bad way? How will Rin help? Rated M Yoai (RinxHaruka)
1. Chapter 1

Don't Let Me Drown

Alrighty! I've just recently got into this series, so please be easy. I do not own any rights to Free!, and yes this is going to be a yaoi in later chapters. So, tell you right now, don't like don't read. RinxHaruka (possible going to write something that goes along with this one, just have to wait and see)

Anywho~~ Please enjoy and don't forget to RxR ;)

Chapter 1

"I win. This means I'll never swim with you again." Haruka could only stare up at Rin in shock, his body going numb as he registered the man's words. Surely he didn't mean that! He couldn't! Not with their history as friends!

"Never." Rin growled out, and Haru went wide eyes as his friend, rival, and person who he cared for greatly, turned and walked away. A shiver shot down his spine, making the water that was around him seem to go cold, and for the first time, he didn't want to be in the water. Not as he knew that Rin was speaking the truth. That he was leaving him, again!

Haru's entire body shot upright, his hand extending in front of him as he tried to reach for Rin's retreating form. He stared at the appendage as his breath came out in gasps, and his chest heaved desperately. Closing his eyes, he closed his hand and brought it over his bare chest, feeling as his heart slammed against his ribs. He swallowed as he recalled the memory that refused to stop haunting him. It had been over a week now since Rin had said those words, and he still couldn't get over them. They haunted him, day and night.

Sure, he could distract himself from them during the day, but at night they came back with force. Making him awake early, and too afraid to go back to sleep. So, since he was used to the new routine, that was now in his life, he slid from his bed and headed for the bath. He hated the sweat that was cooling on his skin, and knew that he needed to wash it away before he got ready. He knew that it was early, about three in the morning, and that it would still be a few hours before Makoto knocked on his door. He knew that the moment his life long friend saw him, he would know something was up.

Looking in the mirror he scowled slightly at the bags under his eyes, knowing that they alone would worry Makoto. Giving a sigh, he adjusted the water to his liking and allowed the tub to fill as he stripped down to his swim suite. He glanced hesitantly at the water, not wanting to feel the coldness as he had a week ago. That feeling alone caused him to hesitate to enter any water, because the water had never been cold to him before. He had always felt warm in water, even during the winter, but that day...Shaking his head, he turned the water off, and eased into the, thankfully warm, water. Giving a sigh, he sank low into the water, closed his eyes, and allowed his mind to wander. Wincing as it decided to return to his dream and the words that Rin had stated.

A heavy feeling settled into his chest, and he sank lower into the water until his whole body was submerged. He slowly opened his eyes, and frowned as his mind refused to stop repeating Rin's words. He didn't know what was wrong with himself, which was one reason that he had yet to tell any of the others. He figure that it was pointless to make them worry over nothing, but lately he was feeling worse and worse. Not to mention, every time he saw the red head, he would feel like his breath left him, and his heart stop beating as a sharp pain shot through him. Not to mention, the look that Rin gave him, one something akin to betrayal, hurt, and some other emotion, struck him deeply. He blinked as another sharp pain struck his chest, and then realized that his lungs were demanding air.

Surfacing the tub water, he breathed deeply, giving his lungs the relief that they wanted, and then leaned against the back of the tub. Swallowing, he glanced down at the water. He knew that he could easily get rid of all of these weird feelings easily, but everyone said he wasn't that weak. Shaking his head, he gripped the edges, and stood. He moved out of the bath, grabbed a towel, and started to his room. Looking around, he frowned as he saw that he still had a decent wait until Makoto came calling. Biting his bottom lip, he dressed, wrote a quick note, and then stuck it to his door before he turned and started for the school.

Makoto looked down at his feet as he walked the familiar path to Haruka's house. He gave a small smile as he realized that he could probably walk this path blindfolded. Giving a huff at that, he looked up as his childhood friend's house came into view. Walking up the path, he raised his fist, but stopped short when he saw a note stuck to the door. Lowering his hand, he stepped forward and carefully removed the note, addressed to him, from the door:

_Makoto, went on ahead since I got up early today. I'll be at the school's pool. - Haruka._

He sighed, and eased the note into his pocket before turning and walking the way he had came. He wasn't mad at the young man for not just calling, or texting, him that he wasn't going to walk today, but he was worried about him. Something had been off about him the past week. He looked tired, with bags under his eyes, and more zoned out than usual. He was also slowing down in swimming, and he had, more than once, caught Haru staring at the water in a way that frightened him. At first, he had noticed that he had been hesitant about entering water again, but now, it was a deeper, contemplating look. The kind of look that people who were thinking of jumping from a building, or running a blade over their skin.

He stilled, his hand sliding to the paper in his pocket and pulling it out. "I'll be at the school's pool."...He let out a small curse, something he rarely did, and started off at a dead run. He didn't think that Haruka would take such measures if something was bothering him, but he knew that some people who became like this forgot about the others that deeply cared about them. He just hope that he was wrong, and that he was just over exaggerating about everything. Still, it wasn't going to hurt to be over cautious, especially when it came to one of his treasured friends. Besides, he knew that something bigger had happened between Haru and Rin, and knew that whatever it was, was bothering him deeply.

He didn't push though, because he knew with Haru being Haru, he would want to figure it out all by himself first, and then Makoto if what he was feeling was natural. It was how they always did things, sometimes he would just come right out and ask, other times he would sulk and brood about it for a while before asking. He figured that this would probably be the same way, but obviously this was something deeper. Something that had Haru more than confused, and he had to be there for him. He didn't want to lose Haru, because he wasn't sure what he would do if he lost the dark haired, blue eyed man.

It felt like an eternity before Makoto reached the school, and he quickly ran to the pool. Stopping long enough to allow his burning lungs some air, before walking into the locker room and looking around. Haru's locker was still open, his school clothes carefully placed inside. He swallowed, debating rather or not to strip into his swim suite, but decided against it, and headed for the pool. He scanned the water's clear surface, feeling his body tensing as he didn't see Haru practicing his form, or movement. He stepped closer, and jumped the man in question broke water, gasping slightly as he gripped onto the ledge of the pool.

Relief rushed so strongly through him, that he thought he might collapse, and he watched as Haru removed his goggles and shook his head from side to side to shake off excess water. Looking around, he quickly grabbed Haru's towel, and then leaned down so his hand was in front of the man. Watching as surprise caused sea blue eyes to widen slightly before he looked up at him. Offering him a smile, he waited patiently until Haru finally gripped his hand, and he pulled him easily from the water.

"Working on your speed?" He asked, handing him the towel and bit the inside of his cheek when the other shook his head. He was about to ask what he had been doing when those blue eyes locked with his, and then he sighed.

"I didn't mean to worry you, Mako. I wanted to improve my form." He whispered, and he winced. He knew he was too easy to read, they had all told him at one point or the other, but he just couldn't help it. Still, he knew that there was no way he could deny it now. He rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin, and then stared at the man before him.

"No need to apologize. I was just over thinking, again. I know that you would never do something like that, but you know how I can be sometimes." He stated, smiling as those deep blue eyes looked at him again, before Haruka mumbled something and started to rub the towel over his hair. Makoto sighed, and watched as he finished drying and started for the locker room. He watched him until he moved through the door, and then looked out at the water. He swallowed as he saw that Haru was still keeping something from him. He knew, that if his friend had been working on his form, like he said he had been doing, the water wouldn't be as calm as it was, meaning that rather Haruka had just been floating in one place, and moved under before Makoto came in, or had been underwater from the start. He prayed with everything that he had, that it wasn't the latter of the two.

Turning, he followed his friend, sliding a smile on his face as he entered the locker room, and watched as Haru gathered his clothes and went to wash and change. He then grabbed his phone, pulling it out, he debated rather or not to text the others about what had happened. Then decided against it, knowing that they wouldn't be able to hide their worries from him either. If only he knew what Rin had said to Haru after their race...!

Flipping his phone open, he quickly found the number he was looking for, and typed out a quick message before pressing send, closed it, and slid it back into his pocket. Only one person knew Haruka as well as him, and he knew that the person would know more about what was going on than he would. Although, he wasn't sure how much Rin would help. Considering it was basically his fault that Haru was acting this way.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Let me Drown

Here is chapter 2, just to put it out there, I try to make sure to get all the chapters before publishing the story. Once again, I have no ties to Free! Please, RxR ;)

Chapter 2

Rin sighed as he finished washing away the sweat from his morning run. Turning off the water, he grabbed his towel, and headed for his locker to get ready for his day. After dressing, he sat down and took a drink of his water, knowing that he still had some time to kill before classes.

"Morning, Rin." The usual cheerful voice of his roommate cause him to look up, and give his usual grunt of morning, before leaning back on the bench. He decided he would wait for the younger man today, knowing that he would keep away the silence. Only to blink when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. Sliding it out, he blinked in surprise as he saw Makoto's number on the screen, announcing that the man had sent him a text message. Flicking his phone open, he opened the new mail and read over it:

_Rin, something is wrong with Haru. He hasn't been himself since his race at the tournament with you. If you know anything, please tell me. Or, at least, help me keep an eye on Haru. He's starting to really worry me. - Makoto._

He blinked at that, his mind going blank for a moment. Haru was acting differently? How differently? Had something happened at the race he didn't know about? He was about to text the man back, but was stopped when a shout from the swimming clubs captain caught his attention.

"Rin. Come here for a sec." He shouted, blinking, he slid his phone shut, and walked toward the man. Not sure what he wanted to talk about, but knew that he wouldn't really be focusing since that message had gotten to him. Sure, he was Haru's rival, but they had been friends. That wasn't something he could overlook, even though most of the time he was a fucking jackass.

"What would you say if I asked your sister out?" The captain asked, causing him to pause mid step and stare at him in shock. What the hell?! His thoughts automatically went past the text that he received, taking a back seat as his brother instincts kicked him. His gaze slowly turned into a glare and he slowly approached the man, staring him right in the eyes, daring him to flinch away. Sneering slightly when the captain met his gaze unflinching with a small smile on his face.

"Well? If I asked Gou out, what would you do?" The captain asked again, and it took every fiber of his being not to snap at the older man for taking an interest in his younger sister.

"It comes down to her answer, I wont get in her way should she wish to date you. But so help me, you make her cry once!" He growled out, knowing his eyes were flashing as the man took a half-step back. He watched as the man swallowed, then gave him another bright smile.

"Deal. Also, no worries about me hurting her, I wouldn't dream doing that to the little cutie." He stated, and Rin leveled him with a glare that should have killed the man right then and there.

"Right, right." He stated, holding his hands up in a soothing manner.

"No talking to you about your sister like that, got it. So, then, uh, about practice after school?" The captain stated, and Rin allowed himself to calm slightly. He then half-listened to what the man was going on about, and then blinked as he recalled the text. He knew it would be too late now to ask Makoto what exactly had him so worried about the dark haired man, and sighed as he realized that he would have to ask him later. With that, he gave the swimming captain his usual bored look, and walked away in the middle of his sentence. Knowing that he could get away with it, since he hadn't been reprimanded on it yet. He walked to his classes, his mind to concerned for his rival to pay attention to anything that was being said. Halfway through school, he was starting to get impatient, and knew that even after school he'd have to wait since he had swim practice. Although, he had half a mind to skip practice to check on Haru.

Then he recalled that Haru, too, had swim practice after school. Giving an annoyed sigh, he dropped his head onto his desk, and thought back to the tournament, where he had beat Haruka. He had been so thrilled at first, knowing that he could move past the fact that the one person who knew that mattered he could beat. That meant that he could continue with his father's dream, although, he wondered briefly if it was worth it if it meant hurting Haru. He blinked at that, giving his head a mental shake. He didn't know that it was something that he had did that hurt him. Damn! Getting tired of everything, he stood and walked out of class. Knowing that the only way he would get anything figured out he would have to be alone. Hopefully Makoto wasn't such a goody goody that he wouldn't reply to him during class.

Once he reached his dorm room, he flopped down onto the bed and pulled out his phone.

_So, what exactly is wrong with the water obsessed guy?_

He sent the reply, and briefly wondered if this meant that none of them were going to show up to the joint prectice. He blinked when his phone vibrated, and opened the message.

_You don't know?_

He felt a nerve tick above his eye at that, and was half tempted to throw his phone. He hated when people beat around the bush, it pissed him off to no end.

_Damnit, Makoto! Would I be asking if I knew? Also, will you all still be coming to the joint practice?_

He hit send, and glared at his phone until he received his reply.

_Guess not, sorry. Rin, I don't know the whole story, but whatever is bothering Haru. It's because of you. I'm not sure if it would be a good idea for him to see you._

Rin sat back in shock after reading that. What the hell? It was his fault that Haru was acting up? What the hell had he done? All he had done was gloated, and then walked away!

_The hell! What did I do?_

He hit the send button, and then gripped the phone tightly between his trembling hands. He had hurted Haru!? If so, then he hadn't meant to. Hell, he never meant to hurt him in anyway, he cared about him to much. Even though he would never admit to that out loud, especially since he cared about him more than one man should to another. Swallowing, he thought hard on what all he did after the race, and trying his hardest to remember what he had said to him. Only problem, was that he had been on an adrenaline high as he had talked to him, and couldn't recall a word. The sudden buzz of his phone caused him to jump, and he looked down to see Makoto's name again. He hesitated, to afraid to see what he had done to the man to read the new message. Swallowing, he pushed his fear aside, and opened the message. Knowing that he had to own up to whatever he had done, and do his best to set it straight.

_I don't know what it was exactly. I do know that it had something to do with what you said to him after the race. While he was still in the water._

He slouched at that. He couldn't even recall what he had said. So how the hell was he suppose to fix that!? Giving another curse, he hit reply.

_I can't recall what I said. Bring Haru anyway, and I'll try everything I can to recall it. I promise, I will try and fix this._

He sent the message, and then clasped the phone tightly between his hands as he lowered his head. His entire body trembling as he tried with everything that he had, to recall what he had said to Haru. Yet, his mind came up blank. Nothing was coming to him. How the hell could he fix something he said, when he didn't even recall what he had said.

"Damnit." He whispered, dropping his head between his arms, and squeezed his eyes closed as tears threatened to spill. He had been the one to hurt Haru without realizing it, and now he had to fix it. He could only hope that when he saw the man, the words would return, and that he could handle seeing the damage he had done. His hands tightened on his phone more, the plastic cracking slightly.

"Damn."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Let me Drown

Chapter 3

Haru sighed as they approached the building that housed the Academy's pool. He really didn't want to be here. He didn't want to see Rin's hateful looks, and be reminded of the words that refused to leave him. He didn't get into water, that he knew would be cold to him, because it was water that belonged to Rin. He felt himself start to fold into himself, and blinked when a large hand was suddenly on his shoulder.

"Haru? Is everything alright?" He looked up to stare into an all too familiar emerald gaze. Swallowing, he pulled his usual facade into place, and gave a nod. Although, he could tell that none of them believed him, but weren't the type to push him to open up. That they knew that he would tell them on his own time, even though he wasn't even sure when that would be. It took him another moment that the reason that they had been worried was because he had started to slow down his walk, until he was behind them. Giving himself a metal shake, he started walking again, and allowed them to lead him into the building.

He winced as a sharp pain pierced his chest, and resisted the urge to reach up and grab at the pain. Instead, he kept his head down, and continued to follow them into the locker room. Only half-listening to what they were talking about, and seemingly moved on autopilot as he undressed and grabbed his goggles and cap. Brushing off Nagisa's comment about how he always wore his swimming suite under his clothes. Then waited as they finished, and once again followed behind into the pool area.

The moment they entered, the pain in his chest tightened to the point he though he would pass out, instead he breathed as deeply as he could without drawing attention to himself. It worked a little, but soon his breath caught in his throat as he felt an all to familiar gaze land on him. He knew, knew with every fiber of his being, that if he looked up, he would meet that dark ruby gaze. One that was so full of loathing, or betrayal that was aimed at him, and an unnamed emotion. Swallowing hard, he tried to continue his deep breathing as he warmed up with the others. Only to find himself rather holding a position for too long, or completely missing the next stretching pose.

"Haru? Do you want to go first?" Makoto asked, breaking through his thoughts and caused him to look up in surprise. He regretted it immediately, as his gaze moved right from Makoto to where he felt the gaze. His breath caught as he met Rin's gaze, and had to force himself to look away, back down to the floor. He shook his head, just like he would to shake excess water from his hair.

"No. One of you guys go first." He muttered, pulling his arm back up into another stretching pose. He was too tense to swim yet, and those damn words were back in his head. Not to mention, just thinking about diving into Rin's water was enough to have a shudder running through his body. He just knew that the water was going to be freezing to him, and he couldn't have that right now. He had to brace himself for it.

"Haru? Are you alright? You're not looking too well." Rei stated, approaching him from the other side, he closed his eyes and gave a nod. Although, he wasn't sure what was wrong with him. Why was he reacting this badly to Rin's words? Why was he making his team worry like this? Why was he...falling apart like this?

He opened his eyes at the last question, knowing that it was true. He was falling apart. Hell, he even just recalled that he hadn't even eaten anything at all today, but he wasn't about to tell the others that. They loved coming to these joint practices.

"Yo! We're going to switch things up today. We're starting with relay practice. You guys up for it?" The other captain asked, causing him to go wide eye and glance out the corner of his eye, and look at the water.

"Uh...Well. Haru?" He looked back up into concerned filled, emerald eyes, and swallowed deeply. Inhaling slightly through his nose, he gave a small nod. Signaling that he would be alright, and hoped that it was true. With that, he watched as Makoto turned back to the other captain, and agreed with him. After the other man walked away, they started to prepare, all the while, he felt Rin's gaze on him. He winced as another pain shot through him, and made sure to stay completely still, until it faded enough so he could move into place. He watched as Makoto got into the pool, and positioned himself. He listened as the the managers gave the call.

Makoto seem to fly backwards into the air slightly, before he glided into the water and started to give powerful strokes that kept him equal with the other one. When they reached the turn, he watched as Makoto started to pull ahead, and Nagisa got into position. Then stepped forward with Rei, and made sure to keep his gaze down as Rin stepped beside his teammate. Still feeling the man's gaze every now and then look back at him. He heard a splash, and looked at their lane to watch Nagisa glide through the water. Always finding it amazing how the water made the young man's arms seem to stretch and pull him through the water quicker. Especially after the turn.

He watched as Rin and Rei stepped onto the platforms, missing the glare that his teammate shot the redhead before fixing his goggles properly. Nagisa touched first, and Rei launched into the water, gaining a head start against Rin, although, that didn't last long as Rin dived in a few seconds later. Easily catching up to the man, and passing him, although, Rei stayed close behind. Even when they reached the turn, Rei didn't move too far behind the other man, and Haru stepped onto the platform. Straightened his goggles, and stared at the water as he got into position.

He stared into the water, knowing that it would be freezing to him, and he didn't want that. He didn't want to be here, but he wasn't going to disappoint his friends. They wanted to swim with him, and he them.

_"I want all of us to swim together!"_ The memory of Rin's words as a kid shot through his mind, causing him to tense and go wide eyed. Back then they swam together. Now...

_"I'll never swim with you again. Never."_ Haru's breath caught in his throat, and he tensed farther as he saw Rin touching the edge from the corner of his eye, and blinked when Rei slapped beneath him. Swallowing, he hesitated a moment and then jumped off the platform. He knew that everyone's gaze was on him, but could only feel Rin's gaze. He closed his eyes briefly as he dived into the water, but shot his eyes open and gave a gasp as he felt the water embrace him. It was cold! Just as he thought it would be, and couldn't stop the gasp that left his lips. Choking as nothing but water filled his lungs, and he felt his entire body tense as the same feeling from the time at the river hit him. For the second time of his life, he was fearing the water. That though went through his mind, and he felt his body relax as his body began to relax. His looked down the lane, and watched as some bubbles swam before his fading vision, and then nothing but darkness.

Rin watched in pure terror as Rei resurfaced with an unconscious Haruka. The man looking pale as Rei pulled him to the edge and allowed Makoto to pull the man out of the water. He was numb as he watched them check his pulse and breathing. This was so much like the time at the river, when the rescuers had to pull the younger boy from the river. He even looked the same way back then, his body was still, and his lips had a bluish tint to them. It shook Rin to the marrow, but he couldn't move. He knew that if Haruka saw him, it would just make matters worse.

Haru had been avoiding him the entire time that he had been here. Hell, the dark haired man wouldn't even look in his direction, save for that one time. There had been such pain and confusion in his gaze, that it had taken Rin's breath away. What had he said to Haru that made him act like this. The moment he had moved closer to the platform, he kept tensing, and made sure to keep his gaze down so as not to see him. Then, Rin had seen the hesitation before Haru had jumped into the water. It seemed like he had been afraid of the water, and that had never happened before.

Then, when he watched as Haru didn't resurface, and instead sunk lower he hadn't known what to do. He could only watch as they saved him, and now watched as Makoto seemed to prepare him for CPR. Only, just as he tilted the man's head back, Haru heaved. Making Makoto turn Haru on his side so he wouldn't choke on the water again. Once he was done, Rin listened to his ragged breathing as Mako leaned over the man in relief, seeming to hover over him protectively. Once he regained himself, he stood, and eased Haru to his feet, making sure to support him as much as he could.

"I think...We'll call it a day." Makoto stated, looking at the captain before turning. Rin tensed when emerald eyes locked with his briefly. They were dark with worry, and guilt. Swallowing, he glanced down, his mind suddenly going into overdrive. Trying to figure out what exactly he was feeling. This was the second time he nearly lost the only person he cared deeply for, who wasn't family at least.

"Alright everyone. Shows over, back into the water." His captain called, he looked at the pool, and felt a shiver shoot through him. Giving a shake of his head, he turned on his heels and stalked for his locker. He wasn't even going to worry about showering at the moment, he wasn't going to make this matter worse for Haru. At least, not until he figured out what the hell he said to him. Grabbing the things from his locker, he slammed it shut and stalked out of the building after dressing in his sweats. Once out in the crisp air, he started jogging toward the dorms. Knowing that he had a lot of thinking ahead of him.

He reached his dorm, and collapsed onto the bed. Ignoring the fact that he was drenched from the water and from sweat. His mind to preoccupied trying to figure out how to apologize to Haru, to even care. He tensed when his phone buzzed, and dug it out of his pocket before rolling onto his back to stare at the screen. Wincing as he saw that he had received a message from Mako. Swallowing, he flipped his phone open and clicked on the message.

_Do you understand now? He's not himself._

He sighed, and laid the phone on his chest as he stared up at the bottom of the top bunk. There wasn't any way he could miss that Haru wasn't being himself.

_I understand. The only problem, is that I can't recall what I said to him that day._

He sent the reply, and laid back. Staring into nothing as he waited for Makoto to reply. He didn't have to wait long, as the phone soon vibrated against his chest. Picking it up, he stared at the screen for a moment.

_I don't know either. Whenever one of us asks him about it, he withdraws farther._

He figured that would be the response, although, he wasn't too happy about Haru withdrawing farther. Giving a sigh, he rubbed his face and closed his eyes, allowing his body to relax. He had to figure this out, and getting all worked up was going to help.

_Makoto. You have my promise that I will somehow, someway, make this right. You, of all people, should know that I would never, purposely, do this to him._

He wondered briefly if the man would know what he was talking about. It had been so long ago when he had told Makoto his true feelings about their water obsessed friend. He blinked as he nearly received a message right after he sent it.

_I know Rin. I know. That's another reason I think you will help. Not only because you caused this, no offense, but also because of the history between you two._

Rin couldn't fight the blush that crossed his face. Even though he had never admitted his feelings, just remembering some of their close encounters in the past were enough to get him heated.

_I'll do everything I can._

He stated, closing his phone and putting it aside. Crossing his arms, he laid them behind his head, closing his eyes. The only thing that he could do at the moment was sleep on it, hoping that the answer would come to him after some rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Let Me Drown

Chapter 4

Haruka sighed as he sat in the tub, grateful for the warm water. His mind, though, could only think about how freezing the water at Samezuka had been, and even shivered at the memory. Causing him to draw his knees to his chest, and resting his head on them. He never wanted to go into water that cold again! It reminded him too much of the time at the river, and the close call that it had been. This was the second time he had almost drowned, and he briefly wondered if the water was trying to tell him something.

He knew that those who cheated death were soon to regret it. He had dodged death twice now, both times involving water. Biting his bottom lip, he gave his head a shake and closed his eyes. He just wanted to forget about it, because he knew that if he thought too much about it, it would only cause him to do something stupid. Yet, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get those damn words out of his head, or heart for that matter. He realized now that he had deep feelings for the red head, but had never had the courage to tell him as much.

So, the moment Rin said those words, it was as if Rin was rejecting him even before he said what he wanted to say. It crushed him, because Rin had been the one to first make him open up, aside from Makoto, but his feelings for Makoto was that more of brotherly affection. He closed his eyes, and pressed his hands over his ears. Trying everything he could to stop his thoughts, because they were too painful, and he didn't want them. He wanted them to stop!

"Haru!? Are you here?" Nagisa's voice caused him to blink his eyes open, and stare at the door until it slid open and the rambunctious blonde bounded in.

"Haru-Chan! Found you!" He shouted, Haru just hummed and waited for the blonde to say why he was there. Not surprised when he placed his hands on the edge of the tub and hovered over him.

"You weren't answering your phone! So we came to check on you! Especially since after what happened the day before yesterday." He stated, and Haru sank a bit lower in the tub. He had worried his friends, yet again. When was he going to learn? All he was doing right now was being a nuisance to them, and he didn't want that.

"Nagisa! Don't state it that way!" Rei growled as he stepped into the room, grabbing onto his boyfriend's ear and dragging him out. Leaving Mako standing there with a towel in his hand as Haru stood. Once again in his swim suite.

"How are you doing, Haru?" He asked, causing him to look up into concerned filled emerald eyes. He gave a grunt, accepted the towel, and started to dry off as he walked out of the room. Ignoring how the couple was bickering in his living room, and continued into the kitchen. Throwing an apron over himself, and started to prepare the usual, mackerel. He knew that they would be hanging around him until he started to get better, but he didn't want to be that kind of burden on them. All he wanted, was to be left alone and to handle everything by himself.

"Haru! The mackerel!" Rei shouted, causing him to flinch and look at the burning fish. He stared at it for a second, before quickly shutting off the stove, and throwing the fish away. Everyone stayed quiet for a moment, before Makoto, being the man he was, broke the tension.

"No worries. We can grab something to eat on the way." He stated, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, although, he hardly felt it. Swallowing, he gave a nod, but knew that he wouldn't even make it to school before he decided to come back home. He just wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone or anything today. In fact...

"Just go on without me. I'm skipping today." He whispered, moving out from under his hand, and started for his room. He didn't want to deal with today, period. He ignored their pleas to go with them, knowing that they would soon give up, and leave for school without him. /Just like they'll one day decide to never swim with you again./ That thought caused him to freeze where he stood. His heart seeming to stop for a minute.

Everyone was going to stop swimming with him, it was something that Rin hadn't meant to be mean, but because it was a fact. He felt his knees hit his floor, and covered his mouth as nausea rolled through him. He couldn't handle this, there was no way he could handle this. A whimper escaped his lips and his body began to tremble. /You should have let the water take you. It was trying to save you from this heartbreak./

He tensed at that. Blinking and feeling his body relax completely. It was true, the water was trying to help him. It was trying to embrace him, make him remember that he could always rely on the water instead of others. It would always be there for him. Something he could always swim with. He needed to go into the water, and knew the perfect place and time to do so. A storm was coming in this evening, and the perfect place would be where the water first tried to help him. He had to do this, it was the only way he could handle this. Because, he had nothing else to depend on. Nothing but the water.

"Haruka? Are you going to be alright?" Makoto's voice caused him to blink and look over his shoulder. He knew that his usual emotionless facade was in place, and he eased to his feet while giving a small nod.

"I'll be fine." He whispered, knowing that it was true. He would be fine, so long as he got to the river when it was at its strongest. He would be fine by this evening.

"Haru. I don't like the look in your eyes. Please tell me what you are thinking." Mako plead, stepping forward and taking hold of his shoulders. He merely stared up, into those concerned filled eyes, and gave a small smile. Mako, the ever gentle giant of the group.

"I'm fine Mako. Just tired. I'm just going to get some rest. I'll be fine. I promise." He stated, placing a hand over his, and took a step back. Knowing that if he forced the man away, he wouldn't leave but stick around to take care of him. Always taking care of him.

"You best get going, or else you'll be late for school." He whispered, standing still as Mako looked him over. Looking for even the slightest hint as to what he was planning, and seeming to relax as he found nothing.

"Alright, Haru. I'll check up on you after swimming practice. Which we might not have, since that storm is coming in. Just, gets plenty of rest, and try to eat something later." Makoto stated, he gave another small smile and nodded. Although he knew that he wouldn't. He allowed Mako to walk himself out, closed his bedroom door, and then sank back onto the floor. His mind going back to his plan, because he knew that it was the only way that all of them would be able to move on. It had to be done, and he was going to be at the river, so he would know exactly when to go through with it.

Rin groaned as his phone started to give off an annoying buzz. Honestly, he had already decided he wasn't going to classes today, nor swim practice. He was feeling too bad, and had already had to convince Nitori that he would be fine by himself, now someone was texting him. Giving a sigh, he stretched his arm out, not lifting his head from his pillow, and grabbed the device. He peeked one eye up, and looked at the name on the screen. Feeling a bad feeling settle in his gut as Makoto's name seemed to glare at him from the device.

Sitting up, he opened the message, and felt his heart skip a beat as he read that message.

_Haru has something dangerous planned, but I don't know exactly what it is. Please, figure something out quickly, before it is too late. He's staying home today._

He swallowed, not sure as to how to reply. Then a thought struck him, and he narrowed his gaze.

_I'll keep an eye on him today. I'm not going to classes, or to practice, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything drastic._

After sending the text, he got out of his bed and headed for the shower. Taking a quick shower, dressed, and then headed for Haru's place after grabbing his phone. Checking to make sure that Mako hadn't replied, and then pocketed the device. He wasn't about to let Haru do anything stupid, not without him beating some sense into him first. Grinding his teeth together, he picked his pace up into a jog, and then soon found himself out in a full out run. He wanted, no, needed to be there for Haru. The only way to figure out what he had done, would be to face him head on. Make him face his fear, and then help him deal with it. He wasn't about to leave him again, he'd done that enough. He cared to much about him to leave him again, and he was going to make sure that he knew as much.

Rin made it to Haru's house in record time, his breath ragged, and his sides cramping since he had made sure to run the entire time. He approached the door, rang the bell, and then knocked harshly on the door. Waiting patiently, and slowing his breathing, but soon became tense as no sounds reached him. Looking both ways, he headed for the back door, and didn't even announce himself as he strolled in. He wasn't about to give him an excuse to make him leave, they were going to work through whatever it was that they were going through. Even if it killed them.

He moved through the house, growing tense with every second that he heard no one, and not finding the water obsessed boy. Once he reached the bathroom, he opened the door, and felt his heart sink. Haru wasn't there! His phone was, of course, but he wasn't. Where the hell was he?! Where could he have gone? Had he gone to school, even though he had told the others he was staying home? Biting his bottom lip, he turned on his heels, and dashed out of the house, deciding to try every place the boy went when they were kids. He had to find him, because the dark clouds that were gathering over head wasn't making him feel better about his situation.

"Haru! Haru! Damnit, Haru! Where the hell are you?!" Rin screamed at the top of his lungs. His chest heaving as he tried to bring air to his deprived lungs. He's been running and shouting the man's name all over the city. With nothing to show for it, and the downpour wasn't helping any. He was chilled to the bone, and knew that if he didn't find shelter soon, he was most likely to fall ill. Still, he refused to get out of the rain until he knew for certain that Haru wasn't in it.

The faint buzz of his phone caused him to grab it, and flip it open to read Mako's message. After about an hour of searching, he had texted Makoto saying that he couldn't find him anywhere. Hoping that he might know where Haru had went.

_I can't think of anywhere! But...For some reason the day at the river keeps coming to mind. Rin, please find him._

He stilled as memories about the river washed through his mind. It was a memory he tried to forget about. It was the day he nearly lost Haruka, it was something that he never wanted to experience again. Snapping his phone close, without replying, he turned and looked down the path that would take him to the river. Should he check? Swallowing, he breathed deeply, and shot down the path. Determined to get to the river as fast as he could, and hoped that, if Haruka was thinking what he though he was thinking, he would make it in time.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Let me Drown

Chapter 5

Haru stared at the river's water, already becoming rough with the storm. Although, he needed to wait until it became rougher, right now he knew that if he jumped in he would still survive it. He needed to wait just a little longer, and then the current would truly sweep him away, and finally allow everyone else to move on with their lives. /That's right. By doing this they wont have to worry about poor Haruka anymore. Just like you wont have to worry about them leaving you./ His mind whispered, causing him to fight back tears.

Looking up at the dark sky, he thought about his friends. Kind and gentle Makoto, the one he knew he could run to for the most trivial things. He was always a burden to him, making him watch over him constantly, especially when he stripped near bodies of water. Then there was ever hyper Nagisa, always there with a bright idea or plan to cheer him up. Always making him beg for him to do something, and never really putting all his heart into it. Then Rei, the newest member to their group. Always there with his statistics, and ready to cheer on everyone and be there for the team. Yet, he never really told, or showed, him how much he cared for his opinion. Finally, there was Rin.

His heart clenched tightly in his chest, making him clench his soaked jacket, and look down on the ground. Rin, the first person that he cared for more than a friend, and more than family. He knew his feelings for him, but had never acted on them. He had only slowed Rin down, and had been the reason he couldn't move forward. He needed to do this, he needed to allow all of them to move forward. He needed to stop depending on them. Sure, he knew that they would grieve for him a little, but over time they would forget. Then, they'd be able to move on. Without him to interfere in their lives.

A sudden flash of lightening blinded him for a moment, and for a moment he thought that he had heard someone call his name. He looked around, but saw no one. Giving a small shrug, he glanced back to the river, and gave a sigh as he saw that it was much stronger now. He knew that there was no way he could swim against the tide, and he started for the water. For once, he didn't reach for his clothes, and instead kept them on as he slowly approached the rushing water. Another flash of lightening blinded him again, but he merely followed the sound of the rushing water.

"...ruka!" His steps hesitated ever so slightly, before resuming his pace. He knew that no one knew he was there. They wouldn't even think to look here. He was so close to the water, just a few steps from it. Another step, and the water was brushing against the tip of his shoe. He looked down, watching the water brush quickly against his shoe, and then took another step. This time, his foot hit into the overflown bank, and he knew that another step would plummet him into the raging river. Which was pulling at his pants leg hem, as if trying to pull him right in. Another flash of lightening lit up the sky, and he lifted his leg. His foot merely an inch from the drop off, and the water's rough surface.

"Haruka!" The shout caused him to go wide eyed, knowing that he couldn't have misheard that! He gasped ever so lightly as he felt someone grab onto the hood of his jacket, and pulled him backwards. Causing him to stumble back a few steps, before losing his footing and crashing to the ground. He gave a grunt of surprise as a body suddenly dropped to straddle his waist, and fists slammed down onto either side of his head. He stared up at the person as another flash of lightening lit the dark sky. Then swallowed as he saw sharp teeth forced together, and searing ruby eyes glaring down at him.

"Just what the hell were you thinking?" Rin growled from above him, his hands suddenly clenching the edges of his jacket and pulling him up slightly.

"Since when have you been so weak? What the hell were you thinking?! Why did you think that this would fix anything?! Why, Haruka?!" Rin shouted, shaking him slightly as he felt the man above him trembling. Why would Rin be trembling? Why was he even here?

Rin swallowed as he stared into Haru's deep blue eyes. He knew that he needed to keep his anger in check, that yelling at him like this wasn't going to help the situation any, but he just... He couldn't get the sight of what nearly happened out of his head. He had seen Haru near the river the moment the first flash of lightening had struck, and he had tried to call out. Only to be drowned out slightly by the thunder, but had felt his heart jerk in his chest as he watched the boy head for the raging water. He knew that what he had planned, and refused to allow him to do it. So, he had jumped down the hill, and landed behind Haru, calling out again as, and watched as he hesitated ever so slightly, before continuing on. After that, he knew what he had to do. So, he had ran forward, his arm outstretched to grab onto his hood, and yelled his name again as he grabbed onto it.

Admittedly, he had used to much force when pulling him back, and felt guilty when he crashed to the ground. Still, pushing that aside, he quickly straddle him, making sure that he wasn't going anywhere, and then leaned over him to make bock some of the rain. Then, after seeing his expressionless face, rage had just built and was the only thing he could express.

"What are you doing here, Rin?" Haruka's question struck him like a blow, and he could only stare at him for a moment, and then felt all his energy drain from his body. Causing him to slouch over the boy, his body trembling as all the anger faded into relief, and...fear! Yes, he had been afraid. Afraid that he wouldn't make it in time, but he had. So, what was he afraid of now? He squeezed his eyes closed as tears started to prick his eyes, and he leaned his head down until it was resting on Haru's shoulder.

"I can't let you go, Haru. I'm not going to let you do something like this. Whatever I did to you! Whatever I said! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it." He whimpered, giving into is tears, and clutched at Haru's drenched jacket.

"Rin?" Haru whispered in his ear, causing a sob to escape his lips, as he slid his hands from the edge of his jacket, slid them under his shoulders, and pulled him into a hug. Tightening the hug when he tensed, and buried his head into his shoulder. He wasn't going to lose him, not like this! Not in a way where he knew that he would never see him again.

"Please, Haru. Please, don't." He whispered, sliding down so they were both sitting up, but still in the hug. He held on to him, and looked up when he moved slightly. Only to relax as his arms slowly wrapped around him, loosely holding him. Rin gave a shuddering, relieved, breath, and turned his head to look up at him.

"Lets go back to your place. Talk things through." He whispered, watching as those deep, dark blue eyes blinked slowly. At his faint nod, Rin shifted away from him, but still close enough to keep a hand on him. Almost as if making sure that he had been on time, and wasn't dreaming. When Haru stood, he moved closer, and wrapped his arm through his, bringing him close to his side. He wasn't about to let him slip away, and head back towards the water. He wasn't going to lose him!

The walk back was slow and draining with each step, as the storm raged on above them. Pelting them with harsh winds, and stinging rain. Through it all, Rin clung to Haru's side, as much as he did to Rin's. Neither of them spoke, just matched each others steps, and made slow progress, until finally, after hours of walking, they were able to slide open Haru's front door. Once inside, both leaned against the door, breathing heavily, and shivering violently.

"You need to go bath, Haru. To warm yourself up, and get into dry clothes." Rin mumbled, although, he didn't want him to leave his sight. He looked over, and watched as the boy merely nodded, and stumbled away from the door. Rin looked down at the state he was in, unsure of what to do since he hadn't predicted this to happen. Only to look up when Haru touched his shoulder.

"There's room for two, and I should have some old jogging pants you can fit into." Haru mumbled, Rin merely nodded and followed him. Turning on the water to the right temperature as the other gathered their change of clothes. Once he was back in the room, the water was ready, and they both stripped and eased into the water. Making sure to stay in their own space as they allowed the water to warm them up, and stop their trembling.

"Why did you stop me?" Haru asked for a while, causing Rin to look up and met his gaze. Thankful that they were no longer a deep blue, but starting to become the light clear blue he knew.

"I, none of us, want to lose you." He whispered, watching as his eyes widened slightly before he looked away. He mumbled something, causing Rin to lean forward something and tilt his head to the side.

"I didn't hear you." He whispered, far to tired to be irritated like he normally would. He blinked when Haru inhaled and looked straight at him. Nothing but pain and confusion swirling in his eyes.

"Then why did you say that you would never swim with me again?" He asked, sounding so broken. Rin felt as if someone had removed all the blood in his veins and replaced it with ice. He had said that! To Haru of all people! Damn, he was a fucking fool. He closed his eyes as tears gathered in his eyes, falling from the corners as a whimper left him. How the hell could he say that to Haru! That was the farthest from the truth, and he had said it. He knew that whatever he said now would just sound like an excuse, but he had to try!

"Haru! I didn't mean it! I would never mean something like that. Swimming with you, with the others, it's what I want more than anything. Even more than fulfilling my father's dream to become an Olympic swimmer." He cried, covering his face with his hands. Trying to hide his tears, but knew that it was pointless with the sobs that he was releasing.

"Then, why say it?" Haru asked, his own voice sounding too soft and cracked. Looking up, he saw tears causing Haruka's eyes glow an near neon blue. Swallowing hard, he moved carefully, and tugged him into a another hug. Not caring what it looked like with them both in the tub, and held on tight. Hiding his face in the crook of Haru's shoulder, and waited for him to relax in his embrace.

"I don't know. I didn't even know what I was saying. But, I'm sorry, and never meant it. Please, please, don't think anything about it. You don't have to forgive me, but please don't do something like that again. I couldn't be able to live without you." He whimpered, knowing that he was walking on thin ice admitting that out loud, and tightened his hold on Haru further as he tensed. Crying into his shoulder, and allowing his body to tremble as he waited for the others response. Hoping with everything that he had, that even if Haru didn't forgive him, he would at least stay alive. He might not be able to call him his, but so long as he knew that he was alive, he would be happy.

"Rin? What do you mean by that?" Haru asked, causing Rin to tighten his hold before pulling back. He looked into Haru's eyes, and then eased down. Giving him enough time to pull away should he wish it, and hesitated briefly over his lips. Watching as his bright blue eyes widened, before allowing their lips to meet in a slow kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't Let me Drown

This chapter is the reason it is rated M. Yoai ahead, don't like don't read you have been warned. For those who do, please enjoy and please RxR

Chapter 6

Haru could only remain still as he allowed Rin to kiss him. His thoughts seemed to freeze, once a hurricane of thoughts, ideas, and plans. Now, nothing but empty, but pleasurable space. After a moment, he blinked as Rin pulled back and rested their foreheads together. Both breathing hard, and Haru looked closely at him. Rin's face was red, almost as red as his hair, and his eyes seem to be hoping for...something. He wasn't sure what, but he did know one thing. He wanted another kiss from him, but this time, he wanted to be active in it.

Shifting slightly, he leaned forward, and pressed their lips together again. Feeling him stiffen for a moment, before relaxing and tugging him closer. Haru released a groan as they pressed against one another, Rin taking the lead and pushing his tongue past his lips to tangle with his. Causing a shiver to rack down his body, and he whimpered as the water seem to heat up along with them. Another whimper left his lips when Rin leaned away, and Haru opened hazy eyes to stare up at him.

Rin was panting, and clinging to him like a life line, with nothing but care in his ruby eyes. Once again, he pressed their foreheads again, and ran a hand down his slick back, bringing another shiver from him.

"Rin!" Haru plead, although he wasn't sure what he was begging for. All he knew, was that he wanted the man before him, and to never let him go. Even though Rin was clinging to him like a life line, he knew that the exact opposite was true. Rin didn't need him. He needed Rin!

He closed his eyes as Rin pressed a kiss to his temples, and tightened his hold around him. Then followed Rin as he leaned back, and rested against his chest, listening to his rapid heart beat, and relaxed breathing.

"Haru...Damn, I'm shitty at these kinds of things!...Ah, fuck it." Rin growled, pulling him up and brought them into a rough kiss. Haru hummed with pleasure, thinking that this was better than anything he had ever felt. Not to mention, knowing that Rin didn't want to stop swimming with him, and finding out that the one he craved, craved him as well. A shiver shot through him as Rin's tongue forced into his mouth again, and he moved his hands to clutch at his shoulders. Pulling away slightly for much needed air, and because a problem was starting to show itself.

"R..Rin." He whimpered, gasping when the red head bucked slightly beneath him, brushing against him and causing another pleasurable shiver rush through him. Then gasped when sharp teeth pressed easily against the lobe of his ear, before his tongue brushed the spot apologetically.

"I know...Same for me...Haru. I..just want to make sure...you want this..too? If this happenes...it wont be a one time...thing?" He asked, rough hands grabbing his shifting hips to hold them still, causing Haru to growl in displeasure, before looking at him.

"I want this. Not...as a one time thing, either." He panted out, shifting his body, trying to get Rin to release him so he could move. He had to rid himself of some of the tension building. Growling as Rin merely laughed, his gaze softening and his grip trailing up his sides. Causing him to gasp and shift more as he caressed tender spots.

"So damn sensitive." Rin mutter, surprising him as he felt the man's breath across his chest right before he nipped lightly at the skin. Haru yelped, and tightened his hold on Rin's shoulder to support himself better, then growled when he laughed.

"Stop teasing." He growled out, his hand flexing on his shoulder as his hands started downward again, stopping ever so often to massage the muscles beneath his fingers. When Rin looked up, Haru's breath caught in his throat. His ruby gaze was dark with want and need, his face flushed with pleasure, and his body hard, from what he could feel, anyway.

"The teasing is the best part, though." Rin muttered, lightly nipping a nipple, then brushing his tongue over it to ease the sting. Haru's whimper turned into a growl, and he felt something snap within him. Becoming bold, he tangled his fingers in Rin's red hair, and brought his head up and pressed their lips together. This time, he made sure to keep the lead, pushing his tongue into Rin's mouth. Taking great pleasure when Rin gasped and a pleasurable shiver ran through him. Nipping his bottom lip when his hands tightened considerably on his hips, then soothed it with his tongue, before pulling away. Both of them breathless and panting heavily.

"Damn." Rin growled, his eyes flaring as he stared up at him. Haru smirked down at him, and flexed his hips, watching with great satisfaction as Rin's eyes widened and he tightened his hold again.

"Fuck! Fine, I get your point. But, not here." He growled out, sitting up, causing Haru to loose his balance slightly. Rin caught him before he crashed backwards, but both of them froze as they rubbed against each other, causing sparks to shoot up their spines, and deep moans to escape them.

"Rin." Haru whimpered, shifting his hips again, bringing a growl from him. Soon, their lips were crashing against one another again.

Rin quickly dominated the kiss, forcing his tongue into Haru's mouth. Making sure to put as much passion, and all the feelings he could in it. How much relief he felt for being able to stop him from throwing his life away, for knowing that Haru forgave him, and for knowing that the man that he loved more than anything, loved him back. Nothing could stop the shivers of pleasure that ran through him at that, especially when his name escaped from between Haruka's lips. Pressing one more kiss to them, he pulled back and leaned toward his ear. Nipping it again, then soothed it over with his tongue when Haru whimpered.

"Your room." He muttered, squeezing his hips, before allowing him to stand and quickly followed. Kissing him again before they reached their destination, and didn't stop until he had Haru pinned to the bed. Haru shifted and bucked beneath him, trying to find some form of relief for his aching member, but Rin wasn't ready to give in to him yet. This pleasurable torture was too good to give up just yet, and he wanted Haru to beg for it.

"Rin! Please!" Haru whimpered, his voice coming out in a breathless pitch, and he quickly caught it in another kiss. Before pulling away, smiling at the whine that he gave.

"I want to have some fun first." He muttered against his lips, then started to trail kisses down his jaw and neck, stopping at the base of his neck to suckle, leaving his mark. Pulling back, he looked up at Haru, and nearly groaned at the look he was making. His head was tossing in pleasure, his eyes closed, his mouth open and working hard to get air to his lungs, and a fine sheen of sweat was starting to form. Giving a pleasure hum at his work, he slowly moved his hand until it hovered over his member.

"Haru." He cooed, right before wrapping his hand around him, and giving a lazy stroke. Watching with immense pleasure as Haru bucked upward, his eyes snapping open and his mouth closing on a strangled gasp.

"Sensitive, are we?" He asked, tightening his hold briefly before returning to his lazy strokes. Moving up, he pressed another kiss to Haru, but gasped when the man bucked sharply, and used the motion to flip them. Pinning him, he smirked up at him and released him to see what would happen. Humming happily as Haru kissed him, before nipping his way down his throat. Giving a small gasp when he nipped harshly on his collar bone, before licking and suckling it softly. He knew that it was his mark, just as he had marked him, and shifted when he started to move farther down.

"Are you done with your teasing yet?" He asked, causing his whole body to jerk as he felt Haru's breath against his member. Damn, just the image that popped into his mind was enough to make him groan, and he gave a gasping pant when Haru brushed his lips against his member in a feather light touch.

"Damn Haru! Please, I...I wont tease..." Rin plead, jerking his hips slightly, and whimpered when Haru pressed down on them, his breath coasting his member again. Rin shivered, and then gave a cry as Haru finally took him into his mouth. Only to bite down on his lip, just enough to stop the sound from getting too loud. Just the feeling of what Haru was doing to him, was making it hard not to loose himself early. So, with all the will power he had left, he reached down and pulled the man up his body.

Bringing him into a deep kiss, he flipped them before pulling back. Shivering, he slid between his legs, and watched as deep light blue eyes stared at him in want. Giving a growl, he pressed a soft kiss on his lips, and then leaned back and pressed three fingers to them. Watching as Haru automatically opened up and began to make them slick with his saliva, and nearly driving Rin mad.

Once that was done, Rin wrapped his other hand around Haru's member and began a lazy stoke as he worked his hole. Circling it easily before pressing, hissing when it gave and his finger slid in. Watching closely to make sure that Haru wasn't in too much discomfort. Once he was loose enough for one finger, he added another until he thought him stretched enough. Although, he was half tempted to make him come just with his fingers, especially since he found that sweet spot that had Haru crying out. Instead, he pulled his fingers away, and caught his groan with a kiss, before lining his member up to him.

He eased himself in, gritting his teeth as he fought the urge to thrust, knowing that it was going to be slightly rough. He sped up his strokes, and the pressure, and watched as Haru was torn between the pain and pleasure, until he was fully in. He started panted as he waited for Haru to adjust, not wanting to cause him any unnecessary pain, but continued to pump him.

"Rin. Please." Haru whimpered after a second, and he groaned as he pulled out, and then pushed back in. Loving the sounds that Haru were making with each thrust. Only to gasp when Haru gave a strangled yelp and squeezed him tightly as he found his sweet spot again, and slammed against it again.

"Rin! I...I wont...Last..long." Haru gasped out, rocking against him as he pumped him along to his thrusts. Rin groaned his agreement, shifted slightly and leaned toward him.

"Me either..." He growled, before allowing his pleasure take him. Causing him to pull out nearly all the way, and then slam back in. Making sure to strike him in the right spot, before doing it again, and again in a fast pace. Haru made a sound somewhere between a scream of pleasure and groan, but Rin didn't let up. He let out a loud groan as Haru squeezed him hard, and then listened as his love gave a shout and came on both of them. Rin growled, and continued to thrust, hitting his sweet spot each time, and causing shivers to go through them, until finally he couldn't go any more.

Sinking in as far as he could, Rin released and groaned as Haru shivered in pleasurable aftershock. He braced his hands on either side of Haru's head, and stared down at him. Haru's eyes were closed, and his breathing was rapid as he tried to calm it. Rin knew he wasn't in better shape, and smiled as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheeks, forehead, nose, and then lips. Before easing out, huffing as Haru gave a whine, before weakly bringing his arms up and wrapping them around him.

"Haru. We can't sleep like this. We need to clean off." Rin whispered, watching as he lazily opened on eye, gave a huff, and then pulled him down and to his side. Where he automatically moved to his side, and rested his head against his shoulder.

"Later." He mumbled, shifting to make himself more comfortable and gave a content sigh. Rin stared down at him for a moment, before giving a sigh as well, and wrapping his arms around his lover. Nuzzling his face in the man's dark hair, and pulled him tight against him.

"We still have a lot to talk about." He muttered, looking down as he felt him just shrug lazily.

"Later." Came the soft reply, causing him to smile and press a kiss to his forehead before tightening his hold on him and closing his eyes.


End file.
